


Sleep Where You Want

by lostcard



Category: One Piece
Genre: But there could be more in the future, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Cat Law, Heart Pirates adoring their captain, Heart Pirates are cute too, Heartwarming, Law can't catch a break, Law is not having it, Law vs the Weakling Trio, Let Law Sleep, M/M, One Shot, Straw Hats torturing Law with their cuteness, Wano Arc (One Piece), Weakling Trio Snuggling with Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcard/pseuds/lostcard
Summary: Law is just trying to get a decent night of sleep in Wano...only to be awaken by Weakling Trio cuddling up next to him. Silly little fluff piece involving Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and a very grumpy Law.





	Sleep Where You Want

The Wano mission was turning into a complete nightmare. The Straw Hat pirates and the Heart Pirates were quickly becoming outlaws in every village they crossed paths with.

Trafalgar Law would be quick to argue at no fault of his own nor his crew. The reckless Straw Hats were to be blamed for all the chaos they were enduring and now they had no other choice but to hide and camp out in the forest.

The only saving grace for Law at this point was preparing for a halfway decent night of sleep underneath the stars. Or so he thought…

Slouching up against his sleeping polar bear Bepo, Law laid his Kikoku to his side and crossed his arms over his head. Ever since they were young, sleeping beside Bepo always brought him calm and comfort. Law deeply cared for his dear minkman friend and it always brought him at ease knowing that Bepo would be safe and sound sleeping next to him. The doctor could feel his eyelids growing heavy as he settled deeper against Bepo’s right side. After the week they had just endured his body was eager to sink into a sweet night of slumber.

Without any warning Law could feel something latch against his left arm. Before he could even react something plopped onto his chest and another thing was crawling onto his head. Even thought his eyes were closed Law had a feeling he knew what, or rather whom had just joined him for a night of rest and relaxation.

Law let out a low and irritated sigh. Ever since setting up camp in the forest there were three particular Straw Hats that tend to loom around his presence: Nose-ya, Nami-ya, and Tony-ya.

Opening his left eyelid, Law let out another annoyed groan. Nami had her head settling on his shoulder and her arms tightly pulling at his left arm. Usopp had his head pressed up against his chest and his arms wrapped around his torso. Law didn’t even bother to look up. He knew Chopper was the one grasping his hat for dear life. And to make things worst all three were trembling like they had just seen a ghost.

“What is the meaning of this?” demanded Law

He tried effortlessly to shake the weakling trio off but wasn’t really getting anywhere in his hunched state. Sitting up he managed to pull Chopper off his head and dropped the reindeer onto Usopp’s back.

“Usopp says there’s a monster in the woods that preys on you while you sleep,” cried Chopper, tugging at Usopp’s hair. “And this monster likes to pull out their victim’s eyes and eat them whole!”

Law narrowed his eye of disapproval onto the sniper. Of course Usopp would be the one riling these two up right before bedtime.

“Nose-ya is a liar,” stated Law as he kicked Usopp and Chopper off his chest.

“H-hey now! There could be all types of monsters hiding within the forests of Wano,” replied Usopp as he pulled himself up off the dusty terrain. “We’ve crossed paths with all types of mythical beasts already on this island! It’s very possible this monster exists!”

_Nose-ya has point. If such a monster did indeed exist it would be dwelling, out of all places, in the woods of Wano._

But Law wasn’t about to admit this to these three little weaklings.

“Fine… then Nose-ya is not only a liar but a terrible liar at that.”

“Shut up, asshole,” yelled Usopp as a blush quickly covered his cheeks.

Law popped his right eye open and brought a finger up to silent the sniper.

“Now enough of this nonsense. I will not allow you to stay and disturb my navigator’s sleep,” whispered Law as he shooed the two younger pirates away. “Since Nami-ya is the most defenseless member of your crew I’ll allow her to stay but you two need find refuge else wh—“

Before Law could finish his sentence he felt a stinging blow dance across his left check. Usopp and Chopper covered their mouths as they attempted hold back their laugher. Rubbing his sore cheek Law moved his glare down to the woman sitting beside him. It was clear she was not happy with the comment had just made about her.

_What’s with this woman’s strength?! Is she using Busoshoku Haki? No, no, no! Impossible!_

"Who you calling weak?!” hissed Nami as she waved her fist up at him. “I may be small but I can kick your ass any day of the week!”

“If that’s the case why are you are you bothering me,” growled Law, still nursing his throbbing cheek.

“I might be strong,” explained Nami, still maintaining a clench fist by her side. “but I’m also a bit of a  scaredy cat at night.”

With a deadpan look on his face Law replied, “So you’re coward.”

Law really wished he had held his tongue that time as he felt another stinging blow across his face.

“I said scaredy cat, asshole! Scaredy cat sounds cuter!”

Law darkened his scowl at the Straw Hat’s navigator. The man did not look pleased with that second strike across his face. Not at ALL. Nami gave him a sheepish pout as she crossed her arms behind her back.

"And you’ll protect me because I’m cute, right?”

_These Straw Hats are insane! Completely and utterly insane!_

And Law did not want to get punched by that crazy bitch again.

Letting out a defeated sigh, the Surgeon of Death finally caved in.

“Fine,” he groaned, crossing his arms across his chest. “You can sleep where you want.”

That’s all the weakling trio had to hear. They were all eager to latch back onto the pirate doctor.

Law frowned as he felt Nami nuzzle her head up against his left shoulder. Law’s frown only got deeper when he felt Usopp’s head doing the same thing against his chest.

“You’ll protect me because I’m cute too, right?” teased Usopp as he wrapped his arms around the doctor’s torso.

“Absolutely not,” hissed Law as he sinked deeper into his seat, allowing Chopper nest himself on the top of his hat. “Now I expect you all to be quiet for the rest of the night or I will be the one to pull out your eyes and feed them to Bepo.”

Law couldn’t help but give into his grin as he felt the trio trembling around him once again. Closing his eyes he longed to slip back to sleep…but again he had spoken too soon.

“No fair, Captain!!”

Law’s blood-shot eyes popped open to find his other two crew members pouting down at him.

“We want to sleep with you too,” whined Penguin, crossing his arms begrudgingly at his captain.

“Yeah, we’re also scared of the eye-eating monster,” professed Shachi, scratching the back of his head.

Law huffed in defeat. At this rate he wasn’t going get any decent sleep.

“FINE! You two can sleep where you want too.”

Like a pair of spider monkeys, Penguin and Shachi latched onto each one of Law’s legs. Sachi on his right and Penguin at his left.

And with that Law closed his eyes and proceed to have the best sleep in his whole entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL!! Hope you enjoyed the silly one shot! I adore Trafalgar Law and I adore the Straw Hat Weakling Trio so of course I couldn't help but write this little story down. I may turn this into a collection of one shots if inspiration happens to hits me again. Thanks to all the read/review! Cheers <3<3<3


End file.
